AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Mikoyume
Summary: Rin ha sido educada por Bancotzu el rey de las tierras del norte; una vez que conoce a Seshomaru queda enamorada de el; Bancotsu al enteresarse hará todo lo posible por que ellos no esten juntos el amor que le tuvo a Rin alguna vez se convirtió en obsesión.


**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

En el castillo del Norte una joven hermosa de 18 años camina en el jardín admirando las flores que en el crecían eran pocos los momentos que ella tenía para disfrutar tiempos libres su vida no era del todo feliz ya que Rin había sido llevada al castillo debido a que la familia que la cuidaba la intercambio como pago por la deuda que tenían con el rey de las tierras del norte.

Flash back

_(9 años atrás)_

_En una habitación poco lujosa decorada con flores de sakura se encontraba Rin mirando el castillo desde lejos concentrada en sus propios pensamientos ya que aunque la familia que la había criado por años si bien no la trataban mal tampoco tenían ningún afecto con ella; desde que llego a los 3 años quedo bajo el cuidado de su nana Kaede quien siempre le mostró cariño y amor_

_Nana me siento muy triste no encajo ni aquí ni en ningún lado es como si no perteneciera a los humanos es tan extraño; mi niña nunca debes de entristecerte por no encajar con la gente siempre tienes que ver el lado bueno de las cosas y personas._

_Es que si tan solo pudiera salir Kaede toda mi vida he estado encerrada y cada vez que preguntó por mis padres nadie me quiere decir nada solo me dicen que eran malas personas que solo se dedicaban a hacer mal y que si estoy aquí es por caridad_

_Rin no te sientas mal las emociones es algo que debes aprender a canalizar recuerda que la mayor virtud del ser humano es demostrar sus emociones abiertamente pero también su gran debilidad por eso muchas veces la gente se aprovecha y es el motivo de las grandes guerras que hay_

_Tienes razón; ¿tú crees que realmente existen los youkais y hanyous?; claro que existen las tierras del sur y oeste son las que tienen mayor cantidad de ellos no debes temerles son seres duros de carácter y con fuerza de conquistar territorios si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de tratar con uno de ellos se reservada el silencio será tu mayor virtud a menos que ellos te pidan hablar_

_Gracias por tus consejos nana; de nada mi niña pero ahora debes de dormir mañana nos espera un día muy difícil; (un estruendo se escucha en la casa); Rin no te asustes; ¿qué ha sido eso nana? Calma mi niña acuéstate; (Rin mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que la aldea esta incendiada) Se quema la aldea; rápidamente ella se viste para salir y refugiarse pero cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo Rin y su nana son detenidas por 4 youkais_

_Youkais: miren nada más que tenemos aquí una anciana y una chiquilla indefensa_

_Familia que crio a Rin: por favor no nos maten ni a mí ni a mi familia por favor_

_Youkais: Ustedes los humanos son tan miserables e insignificantes que su vida no vale nada ya les dijimos O PAGAN LO QUE DEBEN AL REY O LOS MATAMOS _

_Familia: Enserio no tenemos como pagarles; _

_Youkais: Mátenlos o al menos que tengan algo más que ofrecer que ni así compensarían la deuda_

_Familia: (a punto de ser asesinados el hombre se le ocurre la manera de salvarse) le ofrezco la vida de la anciana y la mocosa siempre ha sido un estorbo para nosotros; aparte piénselo ahorita es una mocosa pero cuando crezca se convertirá en una joven hermosa y bien desarrollada y la podrán utilizar para poseerla las veces que quieran _

_Youkais: No es mala idea después de todo la chiquilla no esta tan mal (uno de ellos aprieta los glúteos de Rin); ella para defenderse le escupe en la cara y le muerde en el brazo; ESTUPIDA humana ¿quién te crees que eres para desafiarme? En venganza le pega un golpe en la cara dejándole el ojo morado_

_Familia: ¿Qué dicen aceptan el pago?; el grupo de youkais acepta el pago pero no sin antes darle su merecido por traidores_

_Youkais: MATENLOS A TODOS ES UNA orden; la chiquilla déjenla con vida que observe todo la anciana estorba desháganse de ella; Rin es sujetada por uno de los youkais; Chiquilla engreída ahora veras lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento._

_Rin: no por favor deténganse no los maten por favor; no humana; Rin vio como uno a uno los miembros de la familia que la crio fueron asesinadas por las espadas y garras de los youkais; viendo a Kaede inconsciente tuvo la ligera esperanza viviría pero los youkais se dieron cuenta y le apuñalaron una última vez con la espada llegando así su muerte_

_Youkais: Con esto se compensa tu atrevimiento humana; mírenla hay como llora JAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA; estúpidos que son y aún muertos son tan patéticos; mmm y que tal si nos divertimos un rato con la que está viva después de todo para eso nos la dieron; el jefe de ellos tirándola al suelo acariciándole las piernas y alzándole el kimono_

_Rin: SUELTEMEEEE no me toque; mira muñequita no tienes nada que temer es más hasta lo vas a disfrutar aparte no querrás dejar a mis amigos insatisfechos verdad; las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sintiendo el asco de ser tocada y sabiendo que venía lo peor se preparó mentalmente justo cuando se disponía a penetrarla; la guardia del rey de las tierras del norte hizo presencia_

_Aquí están los youkais mi lord esos descarados que mataron a la familia de nuestro mátenlos; Rin aprovecho para esconderse atrás de los árboles tapándose sus oídos; bajando su cabeza a sus piernas para no ver más; cuando ya no escucho ruido alguno se quedó quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento cuando escuchó:_

_Jefe hay una sobreviviente es una niña humana; Ryu el jefe de guardias de rey se acercó a Rin con mucha cautela; Rin al verlo se asustó pensó que la mataría; pequeña no tienes nada que tener ven te cuidaremos daremos comida, Rin no muy convencida lo miro a los ojos y algo dentro de ella le dijo que podía confiar en él; ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? Me llamo Rin; así emprendieron el camino al castillo cuando llegaron Ryu se la presentó al rey Bancotzu al verla sintió en su interior algo muy especial por ella y anunció a sus súbditos de ahora en adelante ella será mi protegida se que mi abolengo de youkai no permite tener humanos aquí pero ella sea tratada como si fuera mi hija y aquel que osé de tocarla o hacerle mal será castigado con la pena de muerte entendido; SI MI LORD; Bancotzu dirigiéndose a Rin le dijo:_

_De ahora en adelante serás educada como princesa tomarás lecciones aprenderás a comportarte y cuando crezcas serás una mujer de bien y muy preparada; Rin con mirada asintió y se le designó a Ryu su cuidado y a Aishra como su institutriz personal_

_(Fin flash Back)_

Como olvidar todo el pasado estoy agradecida por todos los cuidados y atenciones pero aun así algo me hace falta; es un vacío constante; Rin siguió caminando por los jardines sin percatarse que había salido fuera de los límites del norte adentrándose a terrenos de tierras del Oeste; al salir de sus pensamiento se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de los lobos y asustada corrió lo más que pudo se vio acorralada por ellos justo cuando pensaba que llegaría su muerte; vio a un Daiyoukai cabellos platinados cuerpo musculoso quien de solo un golpe acabó con los lobos que se encontraban ahí

Seshomaru: Humana no deberías de estar aquí son mis territorios y estas invadiendo mis dominios

Rin: lo… lo siento

Seshomaru: Yaken regresa a su castillo por las ropas que trae sé que es una princesa del norte; pero amo bonito es una humana horrible como se atreve; no desobescas mis órdenes (pateándolo) si amo bonito; te iras humana y da gracias que no te mato otros por menos de eso han muerto; (en sus pensamientos: esta humana es distinta a las demás por que no la mate si odio a los humanos; es muy hermosa; mi sangre youkai me pide que la tome la posea, la marque pero no me rebajaré ante una humana)

Rin: (Quien ya se encontraba sobre Ah Un) Arigato disculpe cuál es su nombre; el Daiyoukai respondió Seshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste; Rin se quedó pensando en lo apuesto que era y lo valiente que fue para defenderla al llegar a las tierras del norte su institutriz la esperaba muy enojada

Aishra: RINNNN COMO TE ATREVES UNA PRINCESA JAMAS SALE SOLA DONDE ESTABASSS?

Rin: Disculpe me distraje y salí de los límites del castillo

Aishra: AHORA SI ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS ESTAS CASTIGADA NO SALDRAS DE TU HABITACIÓN EN 1 SEMANA

Rin ya en su habitación encerrada tomo un pergamino y dibujo el rostro del Daiyoukai con tal precisión que parecía real; con las constantes inspecciones de su institutriz ella se vio obligada a esconder el pergamino; en la noche que vio la imagen del Daiyoukai no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la cara de éste y que su corazón sintiera sentimientos tan profundos por él; no puedo evitarlo no debería una humana no debe fijarse en youkais eso me han enseñado pero tampoco puedo luchar contra lo que siento; es como si lo conociera de antes tal vez este equivocada pero algo me dice que debo estar con él ; (sin poder evitarlo susurró en voz alta sin percatarse que estaba siendo escuchada por Bancotzu) SESHOMARU; (Bancotzu no pudo evitarlo pero sentía coraje, rabia hacia Seshomaru quien tiempo atrás había sido el responsable de la muerte de su familia sin saber que realmente el no traicionó a su familia); Rin jamás será de él y eso me encargo Primero muerta Rin antes que este con él; ella solo será mía y de nadie más; (aquellos sentimientos de amor que Bancotzu tenía hacia Rin se convirtió en obsesión).


End file.
